Keeping the Girl from Yesterday Alive
by PseudonymA1
Summary: One of my many reactions to the end of 02. Also dedicated to someone who told me to listen to the little voices in my head.


A/N Okay, a quick little songfic doubler-header

A/N Okay, a quick little songfic doubler-header. Oh well, that's what happens when I watch the "Hell Freezes Over" concert on VH1 while reading fanfics. And struggling to get my stories up. These are two of my favorite songs off of that CD (which I have stolen from my parents. It's hiding up with "Pat Benatar's Best Shots" and the Shania Twain CD my dad's friend burned for my mom). This fic is dedicated to all Taiora supporters out there, who have not converted JUST BECAUSE of Episode 50. And most especially to Wessand7 who told me that _I _ should listen to the voices in my head.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I don't own The Eagles. They belong to their particular owners. Who are not me. (reeeeeeally?) 

"Keeping the Girl From Yesterday Alive"

The day marked many anniversaries for Sora. 26 years since the final battle with MaloMyotismon, 25 years since she graduated from Odaiba High, and exactly one years since her marriage to Matt had fallen apart. The Divorce was finalized only two months earlier and Sora was still in shock.

__

It wasn't really sad the way they said good-bye

Or maybe it just hurt so bad she couldn't cry

He packed his things, walked out the door and drove away

And she became the girl from yesterday

Strangely, she was unemotional; neither happy nor sad. It was simple, Matt wasn't the type of lover she needed. Often he was distant, cold even. But for a single night out of many, his love erupted into passion. Yet, on a day to day basis, they were more friends than spouses. She needed tenderness, tenderness he just couldn't give her.

After the split and custody arrangements, Matt had gone to America on a vacation. Sora stayed at home with her young children, trying to put the jumbled pieces back together. Her daughter Sachi was angry, and Max, her son, just seemed confused. Sora only blamed herself, her silly sixteen-year-old self, for it all.

__

He took a plane across the sea, to some foreign land

She stayed at home and tried so hard to understand

How someone who had been so close could be so far away 

And she became the girl from yesterday

Sachi was six, Max four. They seemed to be all she has, and she had to share them. Or she would if Matt ever decided to come back to Nagano. Sharing. They'd promised to share everything, including their lives. Now everything was 'his' and 'hers'. For Sora it made no sense. Everything was mixed up, upside down. Like Izzy once told her, nothing is consistent, except change.

__

She doesn't know what's right

She doesn't know what's wrong

She only knows the pain that comes from waiting for so long

Sora stood, looking in the mirror. Sachi and Max were at T.K.'s. Despite the Divorce, her former brother-in-law was supportive of all parties involved. Sighing, she slipped her dress over her head. After two children, it was a tight squeeze, but with some wiggling, it fit. Looking in the mirror once again, realization dawned on Sora. It was The Dress. It was the dress she'd worn the night Matt had proposed. The night he'd sworn to love her for all time. Finally letting go, Sora let the tears fall, and fall with a vengeance.

__

And she doesn't count the teardrops

That she's cried while he's away

Because she knows deep in her heart

That he'll be back someday

Sora sat on the bed, sobbing into her hands. What had she done? This mistake went much further than last year's breakdown. It has all started that day…that fateful day she'd tested Tai. He passed, naturally, but why had she stayed with Matt? Perhaps Matt had tricked her mind into silence. Perhaps Matt had tricked her into loving him.

She waited for several minutes, waited for an answer to come. She still felt…SOMETHING for Matt. The voice in her head had returned, and was whispering to her quietly. There was no way she could go to the high school reunion.

__

The light's on her window; she's waiting by the phone

Talking to a memory that's never coming home

She dreams of his returning and the things that he might say

But she'll always be the girl from yesterday

The phone rang abruptly. Her eyes scanned the room, searching. Finally, Sora found and grabbed the receiver.

"Hello?" she mumbled.

"Sora," said T.K.'s voice on the other end, "go to the reunion. You can't live in the past, but if you dig far enough, I'll bet you can…move on." A weak smile played on her lips.

"Okay, T.K. Bye." She hung up the phone and left, head held high.

__

Yeh, she'll always be the girl from yesterday

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Tai stood in the gym, surveying the masses of people he hadn't seen in 25 years. He felt out of place. His old soccer teammates were discussing their families, a subject Tai was sensitive about. His wife fell victim to pancreatic cancer four years ago. Though he had moved on, he still felt like an outsider.

Glancing up, Tai spotted his only reason for coming. Sora strode in, quickly and confidently. Seeing him, she raced over and pulled him onto the dance floor.

"Okay, Tai," she said, easing into his arms, "we're going to forget everything, and pretend we're sixteen again." Tai winked.

"But So-ora, this is a senior's dance! They eat juniors for breakfast!" he whined.

__

I was standing 

All alone against the world outside

You were searching

For a place to hide

Lost and lonely

Now you've given me the will to survive

When you're hungry…love will keep us alive

They danced and danced, enjoying each other's company. Eventually, they left and roamed the halls. Yawning, Tai led Sora into the deserted cafeteria, and sat down t a table. Sora joined him, resting her head on his shoulder. 

"So, can we be ourselves again, can we be 42?"

"I'm 43, Tai."

"Okay, well, what's with all the remembering?" Sora sighed.

"My whole world has completely fallen apart. I thought maybe, if I was sixteen again, I'd find what I left behind. Then perhaps I'd have something to hold on to."

__

Don't you worry

Sometimes you've just gotta let it ride

The world is changing

Right before your eyes

Now I've found you

There's no more emptiness inside

When we're hungry…love will keep us alive

"I've had loss too," Tai said gently, "you know what happened to Becky. Now we're both back at square one." Sora leaned closer to him, wanting Tai to pull her closer and keep her safe. She would give anything-anything- to be sixteen again. Then she could change her mind and give her heart to the one who truly deserved it.

__

I would die for you

Climb the highest mountain

Baby, there's nothing I wouldn't do

Tai held Sora in his arms, rocking her gently. All that night, the ache of Becky's death had grown. But now, Sora was here, and she wad filling the void Tai felt. All his emotions tumbled forward. He knew a relationship would be ridiculous. After all, she had divorced only two months earlier; he was a widower. But then again Tai never was very rational.

__

Now I've found you

There's no more emptiness inside

When we're hungry… love will keep us alive

"Why'd you do it?" he asked.

"Do what?" Sora replied, confused.

"Give Matt the cookies…leave me there, waiting." Tears clouded her eyes. She didn't want to hurt him. She never had, but she did anyway. Now Sora wished, more than ever, that she could take it all back.

__

I would die for you

Climb the highest mountain

Baby, there's nothing I wouldn't do

"It was a test," Sora whispered.

"A test?"

"Yes, to see how much you loved me.'

"Guess I crashed and burned," he said, looking away.

"Actually, you passed with flying colors."

"What?" he said, confused as anything, "Then why?"

"A little voice in my head told me it worked, to go you. But the rest of me thought I was in love with Matt, and for a while I was. But that was years later, after you had gone into politics, but before Matt went and joined the space program." Sora spoke the last few words with great bitterness.

"You really should listen to those voices in your head." Sora grinned.

"What do yours say?"

__

I was standing

All alone against the world outside

You were searching

For a place to hide

Lost and lonely

Now you've given me the will to survive

When we're hungry… love will keep us alive

"It says I should marry you," he said quietly.

"Tai? Are you serious?" she asked softly, but then stiffened. "Are you INSANE? It will NEVER work1"

"Why?"

"Look at us, we're over forty!"

__

When we're hungry…love will keep us alive

"So?" Tai asked defensively.

"We both have children. This is all so sudden, they'll wind up hating each other. And us!"

"So we'll wait. But please Sora. I never stopped loving you. The kind of love changed, but it never disappeared.'

__

When we're hungry…love will keep us alive

"Tai…" Sora began, "love you too. But please, take it one step at a time.'

"You know I'd wait until the end of time for you. Please, let me back in your life." He pleaded with her silently, knowing it was a delicate matter. Finally she turned to him and smiled.

"I think that little voice was right," she said before kissing him.

__

When we're hungry…love will keep us alive.

Okay, another odd songfic based on songs my parents like. And guess what? The whole thing was odd!!! Wow! Can I write ANYTHING that doesn't stink??? 


End file.
